


Return to the Past- Lavender

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [10]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，RTTP番外瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past- Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，RTTP番外
> 
> 瑟熙

斗大的墨鏡遮住半張臉，墨鏡後濾色的世界顯得柔和多了，時隔六年再度踏上這片土地，除了空氣裡多了點塵埃，其餘好像沒有太大的變化。

身上穿著一件灰色流線剪裁的羊毛大衣，隨身行李不多，只有一個旅行箱，他已經決定了，現在的社會和以前早就大不相同，只要一張信用卡就可以解決一切需求，這樣讓他整理行李上方便不少，他其實是想回來看看而已，尋找著那些曾經存在的快樂記憶。

下了飛機後他搭上通往以前住的城鎮的火車，火車站重新建造了，為了節省空間與因應交通考量，鐵軌都清一色高架化了，這和六年前他所達成的那班列車完全不同。

他本來期待著能在列車上看見當時那個深深印在他腦海裡的場景，以及他六年來的思念。

李長埈坐在列車座位上，隨著列車前進搖晃，他揉了揉太陽穴，在飛機的夢境讓他疲憊不堪，有一瞬間他還以為自己回到過去，並且能改變那樣的過去，然而他束手無策，過去是不能夠被改變的，活在他腦裡的那個崔誠允總是在說著這句話。

是的，他從來沒忘記過，甚至他曾經懷疑崔誠允一開始就是他腦裡的幻想，自從他六年前拋下一切前往美國後，他發現他腦裡也有一個崔誠允，有時候總是會在他睡著後來找他，每次都是在一個猶如曝光過度的教室裡和他說話，然後再一次一次告訴他別找了，崔誠允不在了。

後來讓他知道一切不是幻想的契機是某次他在整理房間時，意外的從旅行袋裡頭翻出一張照片，是五歲的他和七歲的崔誠允，李長埈現在還帶著那張照片，他一直帶在皮夾裡，每次打開皮夾都在告訴自己那一切不是幻想。

他不知道這張照片怎麼來的，但照片的背面除了他早就知道的那行字之外有個新的筆跡寫著，「不管多久，我都會在這裡等你。」

噢，拜託，別又來了。李長埈無意識的把皮夾裡的照片抽出，看著那行字跡嘆了一口氣，又把照片工整的放回皮夾內。

「別再騙我了，誠允哥。」他輕聲的說著，看向窗外，高樓大廈變得到處都是，越來越多高聳入雲，城市的風光只剩玻璃帷幕與各式建材。如果可以，真希望能當著那人的面再叫一次哥。

火車到站了，他拖著他的行李箱從容的下車，火車站已經有了大大的變革，當年他逃離的那條捷徑已經被無處可循，一邊感嘆著時間的變化，一邊走出車站，這個城市和他印象中的不太相同，但又有同一個影子，物是人非、人是物非，他搞不清楚到底哪個才是對的，因為這些都可以用來形容現在他所在的城市。

好久沒回來了，但這裡的每一條路只要他有走過，他都還記得，就連當年那條根本不是路的縫隙他也忘不了。

他沿著街邊漫步，這座城市的每一處都讓他懷念，但同時又好陌生，六年說長不長、說短不短，當他經過那所他們都曾就讀的高中時，他忍不住停在校門口。

那時認識的人們現在都怎麼了他一無所知，老實說他甚至連名字都不記得，這六年來唯一在他腦海裡載浮載沉的只有崔誠允這個名字，他甚至覺得那是詛咒了，一輩子都甩不開也不想甩開的詛咒。

學校依然有著學生在上課，碰巧遇上下課時間，依稀可見零散的學生穿著那他曾經熟悉的制服，現在想起來自己已經脫離學生時代了不勝唏噓。

然後他順著學校很自然的走到開在一旁的便利商店，至今依然營業著，工讀生換過一個一個，但店面仍然屹立在學生穿梭的街道，想著還沒吃午餐，李長埈沒有太多猶豫，很快的進到超商裡頭。

他拿了架上一碗拉麵，再從冰櫃拿了一顆飯團，在將拉麵泡好之後把飯團攪拌進去，吃了一口是熟悉的味道，一樣的場景、一樣的物品，唯一不一樣的是這次只有他一人。

「哥，我真的好想你。」李長埈看著拉麵笑了笑，但是他覺得心好痛，好像空了一個洞似的，讓他有點難受……不，是很難受。

每當走過一個他曾經到訪過的位置，他的心都像撕裂一般，但是這樣的痛楚越深，他反而越加安定，他知道自己沒有忘記，他是來實現當年的會回來的約定，儘管已經見不到約定之人也沒關係，他在讓自己釋懷。

就像當年一樣，放學後就去便利商店，然後下一站是附近的醫院，當時每天每天都和崔誠允這樣走著，醫院沒什麼變化，依舊忙碌的工作人員，還有依舊來往的病患與家屬。

實際上他在美國的期間出入不少次醫院，為的都是他腦裡的那個崔誠允，他甚至有一次以為那個崔誠允是真實存在，所以他問他的母親，為什麼崔誠允會跟著他們到美國，然後他母親發現兒子病了，而且病得不清。

他曾經很排斥醫院，他覺得他們在企圖消除他和崔誠允的所有回憶，直到他發現那個崔誠允哪兒也不去，一直存在他腦裡，時不時在睡夢中和他見面，他才開始停止反抗，不過他開始對醫生說謊，他說沒有再見到腦內崔誠允過，且把所有的藥都偷偷扔了，他知道吃那些藥對他來說一點用都沒有。

實際上他回到這裡也是為了這個原因，他要來跟自己和解，他覺得夠了，是時候放下了。並不是要忘記，而是要釋懷，對於過去釋懷，但他發現越走，他的記憶越清晰，這個時候腦內的崔誠允反而安分不少，只是坐在座位上，一動也不動。

醫院也走過了，他剩下想去的地方只有一個，就是貨倉的所在處，信步街頭，其實大部分街景沒有改變太多，還是那些房子，還是那樣的氛圍。

熟門熟路的轉進他熟悉的小巷，然後他發現貨倉不在了，廢棄倉庫也不在了，那裡被剷成一片平地，鋪上柏油畫上白色線框，成為了停車場，周圍商圈的顧客剛好可以把車子停過來，真可謂物盡其用，李長埈只是嘆了一口氣，不知道還要多久，或許所有他曾經和崔誠允有過的回憶都會化為一片虛無。

那些他對這座城市曾經的回憶全都結束了，但他總覺得有什麼還沒去做，離開了被改造了的小巷，他站在主要幹道旁，無神的看著商店街熙來攘往，然後他閉上了雙眼。

「哥還想去哪？」腦內的崔誠允還在，還沒有消失，李長埈向他問道。

只見那個冒牌崔誠允悶悶不樂的徘徊著，一句話都不說，看也不看李長埈一眼。

「告訴我吧，哥。」李長埈一副哀求的樣子說道。

「你還不明白嗎？」腦內的崔誠允深深的嘆了一口氣，「那個問題的答案你自己最清楚。」

李長埈茫然的看著腦內的崔誠允，他一瞬間明白了對方所說的話，也明白了為什麼這個崔誠允會出現在他腦海裡。

「你太渴望我還活著，所以我才會出現在這裡，不是嗎？」腦內的崔誠允說道，「我是你想像出來的，我只是你的妄想，你從我這裡是得不到答案的。」

「我好希望你是真的。」李長埈悲傷的笑著說道，腦內的崔誠允只是搖了搖頭，然後轉身離開，越走越遠直到消失在李長埈的視線內。

李長埈張開雙眼，他知道自己最後還想去哪了，到最後一個他們回憶的地方，然後徹底的放棄崔誠允還活著的這個希望。

以前他總是覺得這座城市很小，但現在他卻覺得這座城市太大了，如果太小，為什麼他怎麼也找不到崔誠允？明明說了會在這裡等他，但那個「這裡」到底是指這座城市的哪裡？

最後一個地點，他完全憑著印象走著，這附近變化太大了，他幾乎認不得路，最後勉強的從幾個街道的特點，他找到他曾經居住的地址，但地上的建物早已被拆除，蓋了一棟嶄新的高樓，而附近也成了熱鬧的商業區。他在曾經是他家的高樓下店面點了一杯大杯冰美式，接著拿著外帶杯在附近一帶隨意走動。

這裡絲毫沒有當年的影子了，變成什麼回憶都沒有的另一個空間，內心的失望漸漸變成絕望，已經到了連記憶也無法蒐集的地步了，六年來一個城市的變化讓他害怕，他害怕有一天自己會忘了崔誠允。

絕望的信步於街道一旁的商店街，突然眼前出現一片藍紫花海，說是花海或許有些誇張了，但那間花店外頭擺滿了紫藍色的薰衣草盆栽，空氣中都飄散了那植物淡雅的香氣，周邊的空氣十分清新。

李長埈不自覺的走進店舖，因為薰衣草總讓他想起崔誠允，以前他總用薰衣草香氣的室內芳香噴霧，薰衣草的香氣不會太過濃烈，高雅而溫和，崔誠允不只一次說過他喜歡那個氣味，所以到現在他都還喜歡著薰衣草。

而且薰衣草有個美麗的花語：不變的愛。

六年的時光飛逝，他的愛依舊不變，改變的只是崔誠允永遠停留在六年前，而他已經又往前走六年了。

不只是外頭擺滿了薰衣草，連室內也是種滿了薰衣草，其他顏色的花朵在這裡彷彿成了稀有物種，店內沒有人顧著，但隱約聽見後頭工作台有些聲響，大概是店主正在忙碌，李長埈深深吸了一口薰衣草的芳香，讓那樣充滿回憶的香氣灌滿鼻腔，他要深刻的記下這個氣息，好在放下後不要忘了崔誠允曾經出現在他的生命過，或許他應該買一盆薰衣草回去。

「歡迎光……」店主似乎是聽見聲響，從工作台走了出來，手上拿著一盆薰衣草盆栽，卻突然重摔在地，盆栽硬是碎了滿地，裡頭的土壤和那株薰衣草也落在地面上。

「還好嗎？」李長埈被突然掉落的盆栽嚇了一大跳，退了兩步才抬頭關心店主的狀況。

在兩人視線對上的瞬間，時間像是暫停了一般，路上行人與車水馬龍好像與他們無關。

店主是個與他差不多年紀的年輕男子，身上傳者簡單的恤衫，外頭套了件襯衫當外套，袖子為了工作撩了起來，外頭再套了件墨綠色的圍裙，厚重的瀏海幾乎蓋住一雙好看的桃花眼，凌厲的臉部線條，高挺的鼻樑，這張臉他絕對不會認錯，雖然比起當年成熟了不少，看起來更加幹練，但他一輩子都不會認錯。

「被你找到了。」一個聲音在李長埈的腦內響起，他轉頭向自己的身側看去，只見腦中的崔誠允站在那，慢慢的閃著光點，這次最終化作薰衣草的藍紫色花瓣，不再和以往一樣是暗色的烏鴉羽毛。

他轉回視線看向店主，不，看向他朝思暮想的那個人，是的，他不會認錯的，那正是崔誠允。

李長埈覺得臉頰濕濕熱熱的，喉頭有什麼東西梗著，一開口甚至有些哽咽，但他還是勉強擠出一個燦爛的笑容，就像是六年前陽光開朗的李長埈那樣。

「我回來了，誠允哥。」李長埈輕聲呼喚道。

崔誠允看著他，像是在強忍著情緒似的，久久無法說話，最後也努力的擺出笑容回應著李長埈。

「歡迎回來。」

-The End


End file.
